ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge is Sweet
"Revenge is Sweet" 'is the eleventh episode on the fourth season of ''Oz. Episode biography Miguel Alvarez lobbies Leo Glynn to get out of solitary by becoming his informant; Cyril O'Reily's anger intensifies; Inmates volunteer to test an experimental aging drug in exchange for reduced prison time; Augustus Hill seeks revenge against a former basketball star Jackson Vahue, who is up for parole; William Giles is transferred to death row; Vern Schillinger immerses himself in the Bible, and James Robson and Jaz Hoyt warn Jeremiah Cloutier to stay away from Vern Schillinger; Agamemnon Busmalis gets permission to get married, but then gets sent to Solitary when his tunnel is discovered; Leo Glynn hosts the annual Warden's Convention; Clayton Hughes is transferred to Oz; Ronald Barlog finds himself in a deadly love triangle with Tobias Beecher and Chris Keller. Deceased *Ronald Barlog: Neck snapped by Chris Keller. Crime flashback *Leroy Tidd: Convicted May 10, 2000. Armed Robbery, Reckless Endangerment. Sentence: 20 years, up for parole in 12. *Timmy Kirk: Convicted April 16, 1996. Manslaughter, Endangering the Welfare of a Child. Sentence: 12 years, up for parole in 7. *Alvin Yood''': Convicted January 20, 2001. Aggravated Assault of a Minor. Sentence: 12 years, up for parole in 7. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Robert John Burke as Agent Pierce Taylor *Reg E. Cathey as Martin Querns *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *Zeljko Ivanek as Governer James Devlin *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Brian Bloom as Ronnie Barlog *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Lance Reddick as Johnny Basil *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd *David Zayas as Enrique Morales Casting *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Stephen S. Chen as Pinghao *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Barry Shabaka Henley as Lieutenant Schmand *Jinn S. Kim as Gongjin *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Uncreditted *Chazz Menendez as Fred Wick Notes *Miguel Alvarez returns to Em City. *10 prisoners sign up for the drug test, including: Ryan, Cyril, Beecher, Hoyt, Robson, Wick, and Timmy Kirk. *Martin Querns has been made warden of Lardner. He has Clayton Hughes transferred to Oz. *The FBI approaches Ronald Barlog to testify against Chris Keller in the homosexual murders. Ronald Barlog asks Tobias Beecher for legal advice, who then tells Chris Keller. Chris Keller kills Ronald Barlog. *Clayton Hughes is transferred to Unit J ("The Cop Unit"). Claire Howell is Unit J's C.O. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes